


Before The Mission

by AxialxisCielo



Series: Katekyou Hitman Reborn! One Shot [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, Family Drama, Gen, Italian Mafia, Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxialxisCielo/pseuds/AxialxisCielo
Summary: Reborn got called to the Vongola Nono office, something about an important mission for the future of Vongola. How, then, did it end with a scream of "Tuna-Fish" all over the mansion, several gunshots, and Vongola Nono muttering about more paperworks.
Series: Katekyou Hitman Reborn! One Shot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074749
Kudos: 20





	Before The Mission

A man in a suit walked in the long corridor of Vongola Mansion. He had an aura that made all the people there back down, even though they themselves are assassins and mafias. On the man's head there was a fedora covering his half of his face and a chameleon on top of it.

The man finally stopped at one of the doors with guards on both sides. He knocked three times before a soft reply was heard.

“Come in, Reborn.”

The man opened the door and casually walked in. He immediately head to one of the couches and sat there.

“What have you called me, Nono?”

The man called Nono looked up from the papers he was currently signing and looked at Reborn seriously. He was about to answer when another knock stopped him. This time, a man with blond hair and goofy smile came in.

“Ah, Iemitsu. Glad to have you here.” Nono said to the newcomer.

“Sorry I’m a bit late, something came up.” The man answered in an apologetic tone.

“It’s fine, we haven’t started yet.”

“So, what do you want to talk about, Nono?”

“I want you to train a Vongola Decimo candidate. His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, Iemitsu’s son.”

“You will like him Reborn!” Iemitsu squeals happily – if mafia squeals, “He is so cute and kind and caring. He is very obedient and shy!! My Tuna-fish~~”

“Shut up, Iemitsu!” Reborn pointed his gun to him.

“But,” Iemitsu auras suddenly change, “you need to be careful.”

“What do you mean?” Reborn narrowed his eyes a bit.

“He is a boy. Don’t you dare lay a hand on him! Understand?!” Iemitsu said in a low threatening voice that could scare any of the mafias, but not the man in front of him.

Reborn, feeling tricked, started to shoot Iemitsu rapidly with his leon-gun, in which Iemitsu desperately dodged while yelling, “I’m not giving you my Tuna-fish!”

Meanwhile, Vongola Nono just watched the two in despair. Muttering something about ‘paperworks’.


End file.
